danddmfandomcom-20200215-history
First Serpent Distillery
The First Serpent Distillery is a distillery that specializes in hard cider and whiskey in the Northern Underground of Kharkorhum. It is heavily associated with the Black Garden brothel and is operated by the yuan-ti abomination Nahash. It is run almost exclusively by yuan-ti with the exception of Dama, their human "top-side liaison" and the main public face of the distillery. They are having a pest problem. History The group of yuan-ti that operates the distillery are a group of refugees who fled from the wrath of an anathema of Sseth who insisted on culling the entire city to gain enough blood to free the god from his bonds. Nahash, one of the primary traders for her tribe, urged her workers and her aging broodguard Etu to go with her in escaping the abomination's wrath. Their small refugee band traveled until meeting with the Khatun and her horde and surrendered peacefully when confronted. They were allowed to travel with the horde and provided trading services and were given a plot of land topside, but refused, paranoid that visibility would lead to ruin. Nahash and her band of snakes set up the distillery in a ruined warehouse and took to distilling as a way to support Madame Lilit, who took the yuan-ti under her wing in the early days of the horde and vouched for their good character. They are hard-working and have mostly given up on their scheming, though occasionally they have been known to plant rumors to smear other "less desirable" distilleries on the surface. Most of the snakes speak with a lisp. In-Game Description As you enter through the double-doors of the distillery entrance, you're struck by two things: the sheer heat of the building and the humidity. It's like you've entered a jungle, with a light sheen of water already beginning to shine on our skin. The lobby of the distillery is Tour As you enter the first circular chamber, you're met with an halfblood and two purebloods raking a floor full of a thick layer of barley. The room is smoky and has a medicinal odor to it, occasional burps of even more smoke tinged blue billowing out of a vent in the wall next to a doorway. One of the half-bloods waves as you walk in. "This is our barley chamber, where we malt it by hand. We spread it for seven days, turn it every hour, and we use peat smoke, tobacco and a few other extra spices to give it extra dimensions of flavor and to dry it out for the next process. Through that door," he gestures at a little side door, "we mill the apples, but it's being cleaned out right now. Don't want the chemicals to burn your smooth skins." He leads you through the doorway where you see another abomination occasionally throwing hunks of peat moss and wood into a fire. "This is Otuiyi. He's bad at everything, so we keep him here to throw the moss in the fire-pit." Otuiyi smiles with his snake-mouth. "We call these our alchemists. We had eight, but lost one to a pressure explosion a month ago - we're still waiting on a new one. The stills are different sizes for different production batches - the whisky's always made in large batches, but we experiment with the cider. Sometimes we like to keep the alchemists open to get a bitter, high alcohol batch, and sometimes we keep it shut, keep it sweeter. The Garden likes the sweet stuff, so we always keep a closed batch going for them. Doesn't shut down your functions like the whiskey does." You come to another circular room right off the lobby, acting as their dual bar and tasting room. It's spartan, but several cages with colorful birds sing from the ceiling. "I'll take you down so you can taste the fresh stuff, but normally, this is our bar." A staircase leads down into the bowels of the establishment, seeming mostly for your comfort - Interactions Characters Category:Locations